


Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story (Avengers/Youtuber Fanfiction)

by orphan_account



Series: What's Dead Should Stay Dead [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Avengers came together and the world is safe again, for now. Now, having gone their own ways, Phil lives in Washington D.C while working for S.H.I.E.L.D.Things seem to be going good, until he finds out that Hydra is still alive. Now he has to race against time to destroy Hydra's plans before a quarter of the U.S population is killed. And a force known only as The Winter Soldier becomes all to familiar, Phil wishes he had known earlier, you have no control of who lives, who dies, who tells your story.Reading of What's Dead Should Stay Dead is required





	

His name is The Asset. Sometimes called The Winter Soldier. He's fine with it, being a weapon, a creature to destroy. He's his enemies (read: his handlers enemies) worst nightmare, his cold stare would be the last thing they saw if they saw him at all. He wasn't given choices, he either completed the mission or suffered the consequences. His missions were always completed perfectly, after all he is The Winter Soldier.

At least, the person inside was. The body was someone else, who, exactly he wasn't sure. But he has spent long hours staring at himself in whatever reflective surfaces he could find studying, memorizing the pale skin, dark colored hair and eyes. He didn't know who the body was, he only knew who The Asset was. Maybe he'd never be sure, but he wasn't sure he liked inhabiting his body. 

But then again, the Soldier does not have choices. He is a weapon, built to destroy and trained harshly. Hydra was a gun, Pierce was the trigger, his handlers the safety pin, and the Soldier? He was the bullet, to be released at Peirce's leisure and he would not stop until the target was dead. After all, the Soldier is but a machine, to be turned on when needed and turned off when not. His victims are rarely seen again, killed and dragged off in the dead of night. Perhaps thats what happened to the body. A victim with one of the same forced inside, because, truth is, for every casualty of the Asset there are two victims, the one in front of the gun and the one behind it.


End file.
